Blackmoon
'''Blackmoon '''was a lioness Skylander of the Undead Element. She was killed by Porky Minch in the climax of Galactic Darkness. She was friends with Count Desertstone and wanted to be friends with Ridley because he was her idol. Backstory Blackmoon's parents were both killed when they fell down a large hole with no food or water. Blackmoon was raised by dragons throughout her life and was given her father's skull to wear. Little did she (or the dragons) know that her father secretly had the powers of undead element and hid them from everyone, even Blackmoon's mother. When Blackmoon found out about these powers, she used them to defend the dragons that raised her from Kaos' minions. Once a crocodile named Count Desertstone noticed this, he let Blackmoon join the Skylanders. In 2014, she found out a time portal had been opened by the Crystal of Time, which turned out to be the one Portal Master Claus created. She explored 2012, and later saw that Porky was attacking Claus' Skylanders, including Ridley, the Skylander who inspired her to defend her dragons with Undead powers. In order to defend Claus, she attacked Porky and made one of the legs on his spider mech break off. When she seemed to be winning, she was hit by Porky's strong laser beam. Because Blackmoon got weaker as the battle progressed and Porky charged up the laser, she couldn't take anymore hits and fell to the ground, motionless. As Claus and his Skylanders defeated Porky, Count Desertstone ran to Blackmoon, thinking she fainted, but then found out she wasn't breathing and her heart stopped. Personality Blackmoon would do anything to impress Ridley. She was willing to sacrifice anything to help her fellow Skylanders, and this got to the point she died when battling Porky to help Claus' Skylanders. She loved eating and sleeping, but she wouldn't let it get in the way of her goals. Appearance Blackmoon was a lioness with light pink eyes and a dark gray skull helmet. She had bright yellow fur sticking up a bit like a mane or hair, and the fur on her tail was the same color. Abilities Starting abilities *Skull Blade: Pick up a bone from the ground and hit enemies with it. *Undead Roar: Roar to do damage to enemies and scare them. Basic Upgrades *Growl of the Dead: Undead Roar does more damage. *Skull Sword: The bones from the ground have sharp ends like a sword, doing more damage. *Bone Throw: A Skull Blade can be thrown. *Death's Roar: Undead Roar knocks back enemies. Blazing Blade Upgrade Path - Further upgrades Blackmoon's Skull Blade abilities *Lion's Sword: You carry around one Skull Blade like a sword do you don't have to pick up one from the ground. *Sharp Mind: Skull Blade does maximum damage. *Bones for Breakfast: Throwing Skull Blades at food makes it heal more health. *Roaring Rage: Skull Blade does more damage if it is used in under 10 second after Undead Roar. Voice of the Graveyard Upgrade Path - Further upgrades Blackmoon's Undead Roar abilities *Screech of Pain: Undead Roar does maximum damage. *Screaming Hatred: Hold down the any button to be louder, doing more damage. *Graveyard's Voice: Undead Roar can be heard across the entire screen. *Yell of the Year: Bones trap enemies when using Undead Roar. Trivia *Blackmoon is one of the few Skylanders not released as a figure for the game. This is because she and Billy Bob died and Sparky is a former Skylander. **Despite never being a figure, data can be found in the game's coding for her moves. Her stats were never programmed. This is evidence that she could be a scrapped character. *Blackmoon resembles Cubone, as they both wear a skull from one of their dead parents and have similar colors. *She had a small crush on Ridley when she was 12, but this faded away when she joined the Skylanders. *One of the dragons that raised Blackmoon is still alive. Some rumors say that this dragon is Sobek because he knows Ridley. Blackmoon always just called the dragons who adopted her "dragons" and she told them not to mention her. The reason for this is unknown. *She is the second feline Skylander to wear a mask of some sort, with the first being Scratch. *She is the third Skylander to be a lion, with the others being Thundion, Wildfire, and Almost Mecha Lion. Gallery Blackmoon EoP.png Category:Skylanders Category:Undead Category:Core Skylanders Category:Non-released Skylanders Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Claus and his Skylanders